1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device for a vehicle lamp and a vehicle lamp system.
2. Related Art
Automatic leveling control, which changes an irradiation direction of a headlight by automatically adjusting the position of an optical axis of a vehicle headlight according to an inclination angle of a vehicle, has been known in the related art. Generally, in automatic leveling control, the position of an optical axis of a headlight is adjusted based on a pitch angle of a vehicle that is derived from an output value of a vehicle height sensor. Meanwhile, a control device for a vehicle lamp, which performs automatic leveling control using an inclination sensor such as an acceleration sensor, is disclosed in JP-A-2012-030782 and JP-A-2012-030783.
When an inclination sensor, such as an acceleration sensor, a gyro sensor (an angular velocity sensor or an angular acceleration sensor), or a geomagnetic sensor, is used, it is possible to reduce the weight of the automatic leveling system and to reduce the cost of an automatic leveling system as compared to the case where a vehicle height sensor is used. As a result, it is possible to reduce the cost and weight of a vehicle. On the other hand, there is a demand for performing automatic leveling control with high accuracy by reducing the influence that is caused by a detection error of a sensor or the like even when an inclination sensor such as an acceleration sensor is used.
Accordingly, as the result of the keen examination for the improvement of the accuracy of automatic leveling control, the inventors have perceived that there is room for further improvement of automatic leveling control in a control device for a vehicle lamp in the related art.